Gust
He is Mayor Gale's son and eldest child. He is a co-owner of the A&G Construction company. When not there, he can often be found with his sister Ginger, whom he dotes on, or painting in the Main Plaza or outside the city walls. His pet pig QQ is often found following him around. When he was young, Gust always blamed Ginger for his mother's death, so much so that he left home at a young age and went to study in Atara. When he returned years later, he was a different man. Still quiet and detached, Gust became very devoted to his sister and family. After returning to Portia, he started A&G Construction with his friend Albert. Gust was born on Day 11 of Summer. When his mother passed away, he blamed Ginger for her death, causing him to leave home at a young age to study architecture in Atara. There, he met his master and mentor Verna, a deconstruction architect. Upon returning, he became devoted to his sister and family and started A&G Construction with Albert. Gust mainly focuses on architectural design aspects of the business. Gust owns a pet pig named QQ, who was given to him by his master from Atara. Gust wears a light blue suit with a white button-up shirt underneath and a navy tie. His head umbrella is light gray with four blue spines. According to his business partner Albert "You know Gust, right? Tall guy, long hair, standoffish. He and I go way back, which is part of why I moved to Portia to open A&G Construction." When befriending Gust, his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. His relationship network includes: Gust| | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Albert| | Gale| | Ginger|_ }} Spring The following schedule is result of stalking Gust a whole day during one week. It's probably wrong in some places, like according to the shedule Gust never paint anything or always late to a fireside meeting, but still you can see him painting sometimes or attending the meeting in time. His shedule may also be changed in a later game versions. Monday= |-| Tuesday= |-| Wednesday= |-| Thursday= |-| Friday= |-| Saturday= |-| Sunday= Winter In winter, he hangs around his mother's grave during day, paints at Central Plaza at night. Upon reaching a certain relationship level, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :3% less Gols required for homestead upgrades; Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Will not check on Ginger anymore when she's on a date with you ;Lover :6% less Gols required for homestead upgrades; Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store, gives 525 gols some mornings, will occasionally re-wallpaper the house ;First meeting * You're the new Builder. I'm Gust, I'd love to stop and chat, tea, cake, and all, but I'm busy, so, good day. ;Stranger * What is it? * Leave me be. I need inspiration for the Azula Project. * That Sunday fireside...makes me sleepy. * Spend your time on tasks that you actually need to do. ;Spar * * * ;Date *Talk about favorite foods ** I never eat ice cream, too much sugar. *Ask about work ** (Where do you usually find inspiration?) Inspiration's everywhere. The world is a very interesting place. ** (How goes your company?) You should ask Albert, I just care about the design side. I've asked him about trying to compete for some of the larger projects, but he doesn't seem to be interested. ***(How did you decided to work with Albert?) I don't exactly remember how we met, but we were both students in Atara at the time. We hatched this idea while in a cafe talking about other nonsense. ***(Who works harder in the company?) Oh, no question, Albert does. I do put my all into all of my designs though. *Casual talk ** I met my master when I was in Atara, I have to push myself to the limit to have a chance at becoming a great architect like her one day. *Compliment ** (I've heard your designs are top class.) To get to the top, it's all about time and effort. ** (You're very nice to your sister.) I want her to live a happy life, out of anyone, she deserves it the most. ;Buddy * My Master Verna in Atara was a great architect. Her designs were always so brave and open, they just flowed. I hope to match her level of skill one day. * My mentor Verna is a great deconstruction architect. Her designs exploit space and geometry, those architectures are like fluid in shape, which are romantic and reveal her worship of nature. ;Friend * Albert is a good partner, also a good friend. * QQ was a gift from my master. I didn't want him at first, but Master's orders were to take care of him. So it's not like I had a choice. ;Boyfriend * My Dad always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a politician. But I'm glad that he let me have the freedom to choose what I want to do. ;Spouse * Even though we're married, I'll still need to take care of my sister occasionally. * You're back. * You know, if you don't want to work the workshop, I can provide for the two of us. * I go to Atalla for work sometimes. You take care of yourself at home. * My mother is a very gentle woman. She knows how to sew. My clothes were made by her when I was a kid. * Stay home when the weather is terrible. I'm staying home too. ;Unhappy * One thing you should remember is that I. Never. Forgive. Traitors. ;Winter Solstice * I'd say this is one of Django's better offerings...still, the taste hasn't changed since he's been here. Data taken from game assets, game version 8.0.105.890. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Gust is eligible for sparring. *Likes stewed/salty *Dislikes ice cream ;Offers ;Requests ;Favorite Exhibits Cutscenes Painting spot In spring and if you go past your house after 4pm and QQ has arrived. You will find Gust painting under the tree by the rivers edge, walk towards him and it will start a cutscene. Gust is painting when QQ comes in and starts to run around then go's over and has a drink from the blue bucket, emptying it of water then he falls asleep. Gust turns and look at QQ then looks at his paintbrush. Gust: "Now i can't wash my brush..." The cutscene ends and Gust and the player have a talk. (Unlocks a secret photo spot.) Gust: ??? Player gets three questions to answer this, with different outcomes: Answer 1: * Need me to fetch you some more water? * Gust says "No need, i was just getting some inspiration, please don't disturb me. * You get +10 relationship points with Gust. Answer 2: * Are you ok? * Gust says "Its just a little water." * you lose -10 relationship points with Gust. Answer 3: * I'll just pretend i didn't see that.... * Gust turns back around and carries on painting. If you chose 1 or 2 Albert comes up to Gust and they start talking, but if you chose answer 3 you don't get this conversation. Albert "Hey Gust! Great news! We got that Atara project! Gust "I told you so, Oh ye of little faith. Albert "Yep, yep, you're right, you're right. Come on, let's go plan this out! Gust and Albert dissappear. AND special mission related to Gust pops up if you answered with 1 or 2. Go and pick up the Blue Bucket to get the mission. (You have to complete this Mission before Gust goes home otherwise it dissappears and you have to restart the day to try again.) After clicking on the Bucket you get: Player (Name) (What to do next?) And two options. * Option 1 Get some water for Gust. Gives you the mission "Gust's painting" * Option 2 Leave it. River bank at night time At night time, find Gust and Ginger at the river bank near the bus stop (go straight to the river from the Central Plaza gates). The cutscene begins. * "Hello there." * "Sorry, am I interrupting?" * "No, no, don't worry, just keep it low. This guy sleeps like a rock." * "You're from Barnarock, right? What's it like there?" ** "Well, it's hot and dry, there aren't too many resources around. It was a hard life, not like here in Portia." ** "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. I've read about it in a book before, but I can't really grasp it. I wish I could go there and many other places." *** ' "Why don't you go?"' *** Relationship +10 *** "My condition doesn't allow me to travel much, but once I get better, I will." *** ' "Portia is really nice though!"' *** "It really is a comfortable bubble here." ** "Is this your boyfriend?" ** "Ahaha, no, no, he's my brother. He likes to act like a chaperon." ** "A chaperon...?" * "You two are so loud! Now I'm wide awake." ** "Sorry, I won't disturb you anymore." ** Relationship +10 ** Gust and Ginger stay on the river bank. ** "Sorry, were we too loud?" ** "It's getting late anyway, we should head back." ** Relationship +10 ** Gust and Ginger head toward home and disappear. Gust's Proposal After being in a relationship with Gust, go to the beach at Portia Harbor. Gust will be there standing in the center of flower petals shaped like a heart and candles. A cutscene triggers and he begins by apologizing for not speaking passionately to you before. He tells you he always planned on leaving Portia once his sister married, but now he can't. Then he gets down on one knee and proposes! If you accept, you get +50 relationship with him and a wedding ring. The wedding will be held the next day. Other options: "I'm not ready for marriage", "Actually, I like your sister", or "Sorry, I don't want to marry a narcissist". Missions Gust's Painting * Help Gust fetch some water to wash his paintbrush. Mission details. * Fetch some water. Rewards: * +20 relationship points with Gust. * 1 township point. * 200 EXP. * 50 Gols. Go down to the river, walk along untill you can collect water from it. * You get 1 full Bucket, Take it back to Gust and put it down beside him, finshing the Mission Gust says "You really like to sick your nose in to everything... thanks." Unknown Package ::You've found a package containing architectural plans, no idea who it belongs to, go in the town and find the owner. Flowers for Mother :Help Gust collect some Hibiscus Flowers. :: A Date * Gust invited you to meet him at 19:00 at the top of the temple tower. Meet Gust at the top of the temple tower tonight, at 19:00 Mission Details: * Date Tomorrow * Date with Gust :If you talk to him before the date, he says: :"Don't forget that we have a date! Be there, okay?" :When arriving at the top of the temple tower near the church: :Gust Says, ”Right on time.” Linda says, ”''So, what are we doing here?”'' Gust says, ”Gazing at the stars, of course.” Game starts, Stargaze Tutorial After this, Linda tries to stand up. Gust pulls her down on his lap and they watch some fireworks together. Rewards: * 500 EXP. * 500 Gols. * 40+ Relationship points Gallery Gust.jpg 20180805162651 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors